Where For Art Thou Black Cat
by StarsMeNot
Summary: ..a prince who has never been to the ouside of his castle but on this faithful day,a peasant considered princess of the people because of her smile, sees the prince and was captured by his beauty drags her two friends to the princes' castle...AU NxMxR and


Winter: Here is the first chapter. I must warn you that this is an AU fic so if you plan on flaming me and telling me that's not in the manga or anime I had already stated this is and AU(Alternate universe).

I am sorry it's just I had a flamer like that before when I clearly said AU. Another if you find the details confusing or infuriating tell me I made sure I have a detailed thought about this towns and if you don't like it please say so then continue reading annoyed of the misspellings and other.

Great thanks to wisdomgoddess-sama! Without her I migh not have finished even the first chapter. Thanks very much.

-Forces readers to stand up and clap but gets hit by a thick cook book-

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Gakuen Alice_.

* * *

**Summary:**

In an alternate universe there lives a prince who has never seen the outside nor was seen outside. But on this one faithful day our little tangerine, a content happy peasant who is considered the princess of the people because of her smile sees the prince and was captured by his beauty and drags her two friends to the princess' castle...

* * *

_**Where for art thou black cat?**_

Winter fall

* * *

Chapter I- **_Aikou _**

In the land where cherry blossoms bloom all year round, by the riverbank near the great **Kusiro Ocean,** there is a town called **Seika.**

A foreign governor said to be the brother of the recently deceased king, and the only guardian of a young prince then ruled the town of Seika.

Rumors spread easily in such a small town but one particular rumor was believed to be true.

Long before, the prince lived with his grandfather overseas in the land of **Kaito**, on his eighth birthday, he was said to come back and continue his study in this town of Seika. On the eve of his return, the town was engulfed in horror. For in the middle of the night, the Knights of the castle of **Necromania**, the sworn enemy of the king ambushed the small town.

The soul-wielders of Necromania, set fire to almost all the houses and kidnapped random families. Worst, they killed innocent children, leaving only a few---five small children who witnessed the death of all the others.

After all this they left the village in havoc with neither shadow nor hair of their king.

The next morning the general found the burnt body of the king and beside him was half of a Black cat's mask.

The next thing they knew the king's brother introduced himself as the temporary replacement of the king until the prince was old enough to rule.

People were told that the prince was already in the castle but he did not want to come out.

* * *

A small young boy sat in the corner of an isolated room---darkness surrounded him. He buried his face in his palms; sweat trickling down from his forehead. His eyes still wide in shock as he remembered what had caused him to hide in this dark room.

_The screams of pain and shrieks for help that echoed through the halls as he made his way to his father's room._ His small body was trembling from the simple memories. He recalled the fear evident on the eyes of that person.

He stared at his hand in disbelief of what they did, and what they will be capable to do.

Tears started falling again as the previous happenings started to play in his thoughts, over and over again. He didn't mean to do what he did. His fingers moved on their own, his uncle manipulated his way of thinking and the fireballs just appeared from his hand. He shook his head denying the lies he saw that seemed true.

'_I didn't do it…_

_The fire did it all on its own…_

_It was my uncle's fault, he tricked me into….'_

He didn't know how to continue. He didn't know what to say to himself as his uncle's words started to cloud his thoughts.

' _You're a black cat little prince.'_

'_A black cat…'_

'_It's your fault…'_

_

* * *

_

**Persona**, as he called himself, named himself as the **steward** of Seika. He ruled over the people and greed got the better of him, or so they thought. During the King's burial, he was seen mourning not the prince; he said the prince was in too much grief.

The townsmen grew suspicious of their so-called ruler, especially one week after the burial the steward easily convinced Necromania their archenemy, and the strongest country across the land, **Izanagi**, to become their allies.

This however did not do well for the villagers. The tax was raised and people started leaving the small town.

Once the wise elders found out about this, they grew curious of the steward's plans but in the end, they were banished from the small town.

Both the rich and poor were in desperate need for money. They were forced to swear their allegiance to Persona, not the king; else, they were forced to leave the town.

Many families started leaving the small town, which did not help because every time a family leaves, the government would raise the taxes.

Even though the higher authority treated them like slave dogs they still stayed for one reason--a silly reason that might cost their life---a little girl's smile.

* * *

'No it wasn't my fault…' 

He kept shaking his head, tears streaming.

'_I didn't do it…_

_I didn't kill my father.'_

He told himself almost collapsing to the ground from the great burden that he felt. He looked at his side; there was the other half of the broken mask. He stared at its twinkling eye, seemingly mocking his state. He was about to burn it when the creaking of door alerted his senses.

Afraid that it might be his uncle, He quickly hid to the farthest corner and waited for the person to leave.

It was a great shock when he saw not a big man but a little girl, the same age as him but a little smaller.

"Oh, why are you here?" she asked as she looked at him through the dark. The dim light from the small door's opening illuminated the pretty features of the girl.

"Hiding," he replied, not caring to hide the tears from the said girl.

"Ok." She answered back closing the door and discreetly sat beside him. His face was visible to her.

"What's your name?" she inquired.

"You don't need to know." He snapped back at the girl.

"Ok well what should I call you?" she asked with a smile as she gave him a small pink handkerchief with a picture of a tangerine on the lower-left side. He reached for the handkerchief and wiped his tears away.

The boy hesitated, thinking fully of what to answer. That was when a tiny sparkle of light started shining from his ring, an heirloom given to him when he was born.

He stared at it for a moment admiring the small light it emitted enough. Its luminosity was enough to show the small smiles from the two children.

"Black cat."

The girl grew curious of the words the boy suddenly uttered.

"What?" she asked again.

"**Black cat."**

**

* * *

**

Children's cries were never heard here though shrieks and screams echoed in the night but the numbness, happiness gives to some, helps the people of this land forget the past.

The untold past that was never written in any paper, never told by men, never spoken for a hundred years.

Until this one destined prince reunites with his princess…

And opens the seal to the future of…

The land of **Aikou**.

**Winter: **I know it's a bit short sorry, but hey at least here's the first chapter. Thoughts and discrimination are welcomed to the full extent.

Well some of you might be wondering about the places and some of the people I'll introduce them. There will be a lot of cities here but not all has an important part I'm just introducing them to you, you choose if you read them.

Kusiro Ocean- is actually a city in Japan with a small well-known river somewhere close to Hokkaido. This ocean has a very big part in the end of this story but for now I'll just tell you that it's as deep as the very bowels of a volcano but cold as Pluto. 

**Seika- **is Japanese for flames/ sacred flames. The town of Seika is just like any other country town, with small houses, a small river by the forest and happy villagers. By the northern part of the town is the large **Seigaku** castle/fort. It is called Seika since most of the past kings had the ability to adapt their bodies with fire. It is honestly quite big especially with a small mountain beside them I was unable to narrate about, the reason why I call it small because it is the smallest in area among the lands.

**Kaito-** I heard Kaito is a real town but I'm not quite sure. Anyway, Kaito here is the second capital country next to **Izanagi. **This is where the prince's grandparent resides and raised him until he was eight years old. This is a well-fortified country, the safest country in the land of **Aikou**.

**Necromania-**It's a city of** soul-wielders **just like You-chan. Here is a city behind the mountains of **Rioko, **where civilians are forced to where uniform as a sign of obedience and love for their ruler. Their ruler is also a soul-wielder whose age I cannot tell you…yet

**Izanagi –** It's a town of great beauty and holiness. People of this country are said to be one with peace and the land. They are powerful for they are said to be the one's closest to the gods of the lands. Their power is not out of greed but for the protection of not only their people but also all good and evil of the land of **Aiko.**

**Aiko –** It is the land where we find all these countries. Actually the title just popped into my head the first word closest to Alice, he he, I couldn't name the land "alice land" since Megumi-sama has already used it. Alice academy is going to appear I guess sometime in the next few chapters but not sure. If you are wondering what **Aiko** means…no telling. I can't or it will spoil the story.

**Steward –** the steward is our very own, hot Persona. He just fits the part of being the one controlling people. He may not be related to Natsume in the anime or Mangga but as I said this is an AU fic.

Well that's all I hope you like the start. Well Bye!


End file.
